Riley X Rilord
by Rilord the Conquistador
Summary: shit happens


Riley had finally done it. It took him 3 years, but he gathered all the neccesary parts. He fought the communist army in China to get the particle accelerator. He infiltrated the nation of Kekistan to get the thermal couplers. He even burned down millions of little Vietnamese boys to build his device. But it was finished. And Riley was ready.

A wonderous gaze filled his eyes as he powered on the device that would fulfill his destiny. Nothing would stop him now. Nothing. He began to search through history with his marvelous mechanism. He saw famous wars and times of piece. Catastrophes and prosperous times. Famine and surplus. He saw it all, but he only searched for one thing.

Riley neared his destination: the year of 1369 in mideivel Europe. And their he saw him. Riley's ancestor, Rilord CXI; or as some knew him, Rilord the one hundred and first.

Riley gazed upon his ancestor as a devoted communist would gaze at Marx. He was filled with feelings he couldn't quite describe, but they were feelings he desperately wanted to explore.

Riley reached out through time, and pulled Rilord through time with him, into the present. With a loud explosion that sounded as if he was at ground zero of Hiroshima, Rilord emerged. He was tall, and handsome even by today's standards. He carried an aura of excellence and confidence. He was armored in glistening, jet black armor that complimented his dashing hair.

Riley looked on in awe at his ancestor, overcome with feelings he had never felt before. He cowered before Rilord's imposing figure and said, "Welcome, Rilord to the future. I have brought you to my land to ask your assistance." Rilord interrupted Riley, "Silence lowly peasant. It does not matter where I am or what time I am in, I am ruler over all. How dare you insult my power by asking a favor of me!?"

"I am sorry, my lord, but I desperately need your assistance. I need a bitch to make me a sandwich." Riley responded.

"How dare you request of me such a lowly job!? Give me all of this households silver and gold, and I might spare your life." Rilord demanded.

Riley, knowing he had not silver nor gold, quickly thought up a way to save himself. "Great Rilord, I have no silver or gold, or anything of that sort. But I have great treaure of the future. It is called succ."

"Very well, show me this thing you call succ." The great Rilord responded.

Riley's heart began to beat faster and faster as he removed pieces of the king's armor, and then his clothes. The king was questioning what Riley was doing, but he knew it would be well worth it to obtain the treasure of succ. Soon, Rilord's naked, powerful body stood in Riley's room, awaiting his treasure.

Riley began by just succing the tip. As Rilord's cock began to go erect, Riley went further and further down. Rilord moaned with pleasure as the treasure of succ became clear to him. They got close rubbing against each other. And that's when it got real. Riley was succing almost an entire foot of Rilord's 16 inch magnum dong.

He began to increase intensity. Faster. Faster. Faster. Riley then slowed down as filled his mouth with hot sauce. The burning intensity of the pleasure and passion Rilord was experiencing was immeasurable. Then Rilord nutted. The nut was so great and powerful that it blew clean through the back of Riley's throat, rupturing his trachea.

Behind Riley, the wall was covered with a strange mix of hot sauce, blood, and ancient semen. As Riley layed on the ground dying, Rilord simply said, "My turn."

The poweful Rilord also began to succ, faster than ever before. He succed so hard and so fast, that the very fabric of space time was ruptured. They were transported back to the year 1369, where as Riley died, he let out one more massive nut into Rilord's mother, who happened to have been standing nearby.

As Riley lay dying in Rilord's hands, he uttered his final words: "ecks dee." And then he died.

And this concludes our tale of how Riley became his own great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, and how he introduced succ to this world.

The End.


End file.
